homestuckjapanesetranslationprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology
General Terminology Alpha timeline-アルファ・タイムライン (Or literal translation?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) : Depending on how well-understood it would be, we could go very literal: "αタイムライン"? (Possibly with アルファ as furigana-- again, not sure how necessary that would be) Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I like "αタイムライン". I've seen Greek letters used before in videogames and anime, so I think it'd be understood. Captchalogue-キャプチャ録(キャプチャログで問題無し) : =CAPTCHA x 目録 (catalogue) and luckily, 録 sounds a bit like ローグ, and can be used as a verb. :: ...What would the verb form of this be, by the way? キャプチャ（ログ/録）る？NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Carapacian-甲羅人 Chum- 友達 :: willing to hear other suggestions! ::: how about 合い口. I just got that from google translate The Critical Event- 正念場 Coolkid- クールキッド : カッコイキッド？　スゲキッド？　maybe with the use of 年 in 少年、 it could be スゲ年 or something else to that effect.（上記ネーミング、全部ダサイのでそのままクールキッドで問題無し） :: 上のお方に同意します（汗）。I'm not sure why we're using Japanese here, but changed the entry anyways.NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Fetch Modus/modi- 検索方法 : The data structures and board game names all came from their wikipedia pages unless the source is otherwise listed. Some games do not appear to be marketed at all in Japan. Xkharlan 04:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Array-　配列 : Battleship-　海戦ゲーム : Boggle- : Chastity- 貞操 : Clue- クルード Probably based off the UK name for the game　From this source : Connect Four-　四目並べ : Eight Ball-　８ボール : Encryption-　暗号化 : Guess Who- : Hash Map-　ハッシュテーブル : Jenga-　ジェンガ : Memory-　神経衰弱 : Miracle-　奇蹟 or whatever we eventually decide on for Gamzee : Monopoly-　モノポリー : Operation- オペレーション : Ouija-　ウィジャボード : Pictionary-　ピクショナリー : Queue- キュー : Queuestack- 両端キュー : Scratch and Sniff-　スクラッチ、スニフFrom this source : Stack- スタック : Tree-　平衡２分探索木 : Wallet-　財布 : Yahtzee-　ヤッツィー First Guardian- 初代の後見 : Alternative suggestion: 原初の守護者？Granted, there's a lot of ways to interpret "first" here...NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Flighty Broads and their Snarky Horseshitometer: : 気まぐれすぎる馬鹿女達とそいつらのだぼらなツッコミメーター？ ::: Not happy with the second half here.NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: How about 気まぐれすぎる馬鹿女達とそいつらの出鱈目な戯言ミメーター? I also think some of the stuff I chose to be hiragana and kanji were innapropriate so please correct me. All I know is horseshit means something ridiculous being said. I think my word choice however was a bit too serious maybe. I'd like to find a teenage slang word that means horseshit. At least ツッコミ is out of there. : The Great Undoing- 大反転 (?) : That or 大元に戻す? Peaf 06:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Green Sun- 緑色太陽 ( ) : How about just 緑の太陽 since the former is saying "Green colored Sun" which kinda seems redundant in Japanese. :: 緑色太陽 is right out. We can actually use a literal translation and write グリーンの太陽, since "guriin" is one of the most widespread loan-words in Japanese. 緑 (especially 緑色) call to mind the natural color of fresh leaves, and needs prefixed kanji or katakana to indicate different shades. On the other hand, グリーン is a broader term, and is probably more suited to the radioactive color of the Green Sun. Momoism 21:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Grimdark- 惨黒？It's a combination of 惨酷 and 暗黒, pronounced like the former. Not the textbook definition of "grim", though. That, and it's an incredibly lame pun. Need better suggestions. - NocturnalViolet 04:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : Well since grimark is a word expressing the look on someone's face I think we shouldn't limit ourselves to words only meaning darkness or blackness. I'm not exactly sure what connotation the word has in English. If I can find that out then I might find a good translation. Wazzupyall 02:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Horrorterrors- ideally a derivative of 旧支配者, the Great Old Ones of Lovecraftian mythos; perhaps 恐支配者 or 怖支配者? LARP:　ライブRPG Magic 8-ball-マジックエイトボール : Or マジック8ボール, because Vriska Magic Cue-ball-マジックキューボール Mangrit:　男性気概（マングリット） : Yes, there is an obvious pun here that I don't know how to translate XD : 向きwas changed because it didn't seem to follow either definitions of "grit".NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Mobius Double Reacharound- メビウス二重繋ぎ回し？(need better suggestions)NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :The origin of the term is precisely why I am reluctant to look it up, myself.... ::Or should I just keep "reacharound" as it is, i.e.メビウス二重リーチアラウンド？ ::::I suggest メビウス二重届く回る Peaf 09:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors- for horrorterrors(の)大会議 Paradox Clone- パラドックス・クローン Paradox Space-　パラドックス・スペース : I like パラドックス空間 Pesterchum- うる（さい）とも？ : うるさ友 seems to come off more naturally. Peaf 09:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: ウザ友 is final as of June 6, 2012. - NocturnalViolet 01:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Pesterlog - うるさいログ？This should be debated. -NocturnalViolet 04:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : Perhaps the generic equivalent to "chat log" would be better. Majutsukai 15:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :: So...チャットログ？-NocturnalViolet 23:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Works for me if it works for everyone else. :s Majutsukai 09:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sounds like wasted potential. Shorten うるさい to うぜぇ （うぜぇとも／うぜぇログ）? :::::: Maybe うるさログ? Peaf 09:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Seeing from the above, this will probably ''be ウザログ, but this isn't confirmed yet. -NocturnalViolet 01:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Prankster's Gambit: いたずら者の策略（プランクスターズ・ガンベト）I'm playing off of the Italian root of gambit for pronunciation. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Scratch: ザ・スクラッチ : Because AH is apparently on a mission to use ''all the definitions of "scratch" (all of them) to keep us guessing, using the English is pretty much necessary. Strife-　闘う（ストライフ）finalized Strife Specibus- ストライフ装備 finalized -kind (strife specibus)- 〜類 : OR ～タイプ, as suggested by Ken. - NocturnalViolet 02:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : -kind Abstratus - ～類 抽象物？Actually no just ignore it; confirmed to be a redundant word as of today. - NocturnalViolet 02:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : Pizzactrkind- カッター類 Batkind-　バット類 Rollpinkind-　麺棒類 Plungerkind-　ラバーカップ類 Yoyokind-　ヨーヨー類 Scizzorkind-　ハサミ類 Peprsprykind-　催涙スプレー類 Chainsawkind-　チェーンソー Crowbarkind-　バール類 Broomkind-　ほうき類 Pokerkind-　火掻き棒類 Icepickkind-　アイスピック類 Golfclubkind-　ゴルフクラブ類 Hammerkind-　ハンマー類 Jumpropekind-　ジャンプロープ類 Shovelkind-　シャベル類 Hatchetkind-　斧類 spoonkind-　スプーン類 statuekind-　像類 spatulakind-　スパチュラ類 scrwdrverkind-　ドライバー類 bladekind-　剣類 pistolkind-　ピストル類 lampkind-　ランプ類 stungunkind-　スタンガン類 ballkind-　ボール類 rakekind-　レーキ類 plankkind- 板類 glovekind-　手袋類 forkkind-　フォーク類 canekind-　杖類 curlironkind-　カーリングアイロン類 chainkind-　チェイン類 knifekind- ナイフ類 tablelegkid-　脚類 shotgunkind-　ショットガン類 needlekind- 針類 peprmillkind-　ペッパーミル dumbellkind-　ダンベル類 hockeystick-　ホッケースチック類 vacuum　バキューム類 mop　モップ類 trophy　トロフィー類 fncysanta-　ファンシーサンタ類 ladle　勺類 cord　緒（コード）類 iron　アイロン類 saw　鋸類 cleaver　クリーヴァ類 iceskate　スケート類 wrench　スパナ類 umbrella　傘類 plunger　see above hose ホース類 book　本類 bust　胸像類 spade　スコップ類 pipe　管類 nailgun　ネイルガン類 hairdryer　ドライヤー類 lacrosse stick　ラクロススチック類 throwingstar　手裏剣類 tongs　トング類 razor　カミソリ類 fireextinguisher　消化器類 branch　枝類 bowlingpin　ノックピン類 bomb　爆弾類 woodwind　木管楽器類 stapler　ホチキス類 rifle　ライフル類 candlestick　キャンドルスティック類 paddle　パドル類 bow　弓類 barbedwire　荊棘線 dart　毒矢類 marble　マーブル類 plier　ペンチ類 firework　花火類 chisel　たがね類 aerosol　エアゾール類 shoe　靴類 puppet　人形類 fan　扇類 brass　金管楽器類 rock　石類 scythe　大鎌類 Sylladex- シラデックス Vision Eightfold- Either 八重視野 or 八重視界（ ビジョンエイトフォールド） (Not sure if the furigana here is nessesaryNocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) : My reasoning for using it a lot more than is normal is that it would be good for things that may ambiguously not look like proper nouns, and for just plain unusual words whose idiosyncrasies may not translate well. This is a stylistic choice, though. - BRP Yellow Yard/One Yard/Hussie's window of influence:　イェロー・ヤード／１ヤード For the same reason asd the Scratch, this one will also probably be in English. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Battle Terminology Abjure: 拒否 Abscond: 逃走 Abstain: 謹む Abuse: Accede: Accuse: Aggress (passive): Aggrieve: 闘争 Aggrub: Arf: Armamentify: Arraign: Arsenalize: Artillerate: Assail: 銃撃 (from 襲撃者) Assault: 突撃 Auto-Harley:自動ハーレー Auto-pastry: 自動菓子 Auto-Perrier: Auto-pirate:自動海賊 Blotto-parry: Coddlebrand: Dotesmite:　溺愛撃 Guardian Rubric: Ironic Indulgence: 風刺の三昧 Ironic Negligence: 風刺の油断 Oglo-parry: Sburb Terminology Alchemiter: :I said 錬金術機(アルケマイザー) but on second glance, it's "miter", not "izer". Not sure what to make of that, a miter is either a joint or a hat, and this isn't a hat. :I think we should just change the furigana because the meaning is still more or less correct. (アルケミター） Alchemy Excursus- 錬金術索引 or 錬金術明細表（アルケミー・エックスカーサス） Basilisk- バシリスク The Battlefield- :I suggest "戦場”　（せんじょう）　which literally means "battlefield" or "battleground." The Breeze-　空気風（ザ・ブリーズ） : Can't it just be そよ風(with the same frigana)? IDK, the combination of "air" and "wind" seems a bit weird and redundant...NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Cache Limit-　貯蔵容量 Client Player- クライエントプレーヤー Cloning Pad-　クローンを作り出すパッド : Too wordy, I think. Just クローンパッド would be fine.NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Consort- 僚船 : That's actually another definition of the word, which is specific to ships... A word that includes 同行, may be?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Cruxite Dowel- クルクサイトの（ダボ/ノックピン/ダウェル/ジベル）. I don't know enough about the differences between the definitions of the various translations of "dowel" to make a decision here... help? - NocturnalViolet 05:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : We settled on クルクサイトのダボ。 -NocturnalViolet 04:36, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Cruxtruder- 十字侵入機（クルックストルーダー） Okay, wait, first of all why are we translating "crux" as "十字"? This makes no sense. Yes, "crux" literally means "cross", but I'm pretty sure Hussie mean crux as in the center or core of something, as in an Alchimiter will create an object based on the way a cruxite dowel (i.e. the crux of the matter) is carved. "中心" would be a much better translation, until if and when we find a more metaphorical word for the heart or center of something. Furthermore, I propose we translate cruxite as "中心石" (ちゅうしんせき). Just that. Cruxite Dowel would then 中心だぼ, cruxtruder would be... actually, I'm not sure, where did you get that translation of extruder? A Google Image search for 侵入機 shows pictures of AWACS airplanes in the JASDF, as in it's part of the Japanese word that describes these types of planes. 押出機 (おしだしき) is the word you're looking for. Therefore, we'd get 中心押出機. More than that, I'm really not convinced on using alternate pronunciations for everything in the comic. Like when you're reading Homestuck, part of the fun of reading the words that Hussie makes up is trying to figure out what they mean, and in the end it's easy 'cause they're usually made up of words we can find in English. By transliterating words like this, I think it kinda misses the point. It might be not as exciting, but it's definitely not unseen (the title 鋼の錬金術師 definitely comes into mind, it's not read as スティールのアルケミスト or something similar). This is actually a bigger point I wanted to make, but I'll keep this here for the time being. Panda-s1 (talk) 06:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Denizens- : 住人 is the straight translation, but it doesn't sound negative enough IMO. - NocturnalViolet 06:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe 旧主人Xkharlan 17:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: 古の住人？Or is that too stupid? - NocturnalViolet 05:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Dreamself- : I suggest 夢体 (as in the body), 夢身 (as in the concept of self). There may be better ideas. :: Er... 夢分身？This may or may not make sense. - NocturnalViolet 00:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: There are points in the story where 夢身 would flow best, but if there were any cases in which a less formal term is needed, I suggest 夢の自分. Dream Clouds-夢雲 Echeladder-段階段(エシュラダー) Ectobiology- :Perhaps エクト物学? 霊生物学(エクトバイオロジー)? : I think the word "Ectobiology" actually came from Ghostbusters? If there is an official translation of that film, then could possibly use whatever equivalent term is used there. Unless we can come up with something more accessible/understandable ourselves. Majutsukai 07:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ectobiology Apparatus- Whatever we decide on for above plus 装置 Explore Atheneum- 学術研究 Fraymotif:　喧嘩動機or 喧嘩モチーフ : モチーフ is just a more common spelling compared to モティーフ. 喧嘩 sounds a bit informal too, but I'm not sure on what to do with that at the moment. -NocturnalViolet 06:47, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Vitality Gel- : 元気/生動力/生動/活力/気力/ヘルス/ヒットポイント/HP... plus ゲル/ジェル/ゼラチン/ゲラチン/ジェラチン/ジェラティン... I like the sound of 元気ゲル but maybe HPゲル would fit better with the video game motif. - Wazzupyall 03:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Gel Viscosity- : Whatever gel we use above plus 粘度/粘性/粘性係数/粘性率/どろみ/... I kinda like ゲル粘性 - Wazzupyall 03:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) God Tier- :In Japanese gaming terminology this would be Ｓランク, but I don't think that would necessarily be a good translation. :Maybe 神ランク or 天ランク？ ::I actually like Ｓランク for God Tier. Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally like 神ランク. :::Seconding 神ランクhere.NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: My main objection to 神ランク is that it seems unnecessarily confusing and opaque, given that the literal "god" meaning is not actually all that integral to the concept of the God Tier-- far more critical is the fact that "God Tier" is actual video game terminology; and Ｓランク is a nice, accessible equivalent, in keeping with the video game motifs of Homestuck. If we really need to, we can just write in dialogue or narration noting that S-Rank players basically become gods; there's no reason that this particular fact must be embedded in the name itself, especially if it comes at the expense of clarity. Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Valid point. We should get a native speaker on this one. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: 神 is common 2ch/Niconico/general net slang for something really awesome, I think it would be perfectly appropriate and very much in the spirit of the series to use it here as 神ランク (maybe even as ネ申ランク if one wanted to make the internet connection even more obvious). 21:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Grist-　グリスト : Come on! グリスト? That's as boring as an array modus! I understand a literal translation of grist would not really make sense either but there's got to be a better word. In English grist is used sort of idimatically to mean money or a natural resource. Maybe in Japanese there is an idiom that is equivalent to the usage of grist in english. I know it's not too big of a deal but I really believe all the words should be really obscure but meaningful. - Wazzupyall 02:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Grist, Build-　建造グリスト Grist Cache-　グリスト貯蔵 Grist, Shale-　頁岩油 Holopad: ホロパッド Imp: 小鬼 : Either that or just インプ. - NocturnalViolet 05:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The Incipisphere: 発端空間(インシピスフィア) Intellibeam Laserstation: インテリビーム・レーザーステーション Jumper Block Extension- Kernelsprite: カーネルスプライト : Allowing for the obvious "Colonelsprite" pun. ___sprite: 〜精(スプライト) Kingdom of Prospit- プロスピト王国 : = プロスペリティー mangled a bit. Also, the place is kind of Italian Renaissancey, hence the ット ending used for English words sounds less appropriate to me. Kingdom of Derse-　ダース王国 : = ダース (dearth) x タース (terse) The Medium-媒体 Ogre- オーガー : If I remember correctly, and also from a Japanese song I listened to called "Ogre and Maiden" ("鬼と娘"), the correct term for ogre is oni or 鬼. I know it can also mean demon, but it's also a recognized character for ogre in Japanese. Gwenhwyfar 08:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oni is a bit of a different creature compared to an eastern ogre. They have horn(s), for one thing... The definition of ogres as giantic humanoid beings are used in SBURB, and Onis generally don't have a size requirement attatched to them, and referring them as so can invoke various beliefs not present in ogres, so this probably isn't a good idea. (Late response, I know...) - NocturnalViolet 05:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The Outer Ring-圏外環 Perfectly Generic Object - 完全に無地の物体 Phernalia Registry-　装置記録 Prototype- : I suggest "祖型" (そけい） with "プロトタイプ”　as the furigana reading. Punch Card-パンチカード Punch Card Shunt-パンチカードシャント Punch Designix- パンチカード意匠装置 Quest Bed- :A literal translation would be: "探求臥所" (たんきゅうふしど）　and the english word in katakana could be used as the furigana reading: ”クエストベッド。” :::My suggestion is 探求ベッド because it seems to be an equivalent translation. 'Quest' is a rather fantasy-esque term, while 'bed' is a common word, and everyday object. That being said, I prefer ベッド because it is used much more often. Peaf 09:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Reckoning - Sburb- Sburb, as it already is?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : SBURB in allcaps is better Server Player- サーバープレイヤー Skaia-スカイア : = スカイ and ガイア Totem Lathe-　トーテム旋盤Xkharlan 21:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The Tumor: 腫瘍 The Veil- Troll Terminology Romance Alright, so I ran these relationship terms by some native speakers and they make little sense, it would seem. So I've put some alternative translations that might make more sense. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Matespritship- 情熱的愛（メートスピリットシップ） Matesprit- 情熱的愛者　（メートスピリット） : Seeing as all of the above words are made up to some extent, why not just ditch the kanji and let them be explained naturally in the story, as they were for us? I can't think of a translation for the suffixes off the top of my head though. Also, メートスプリット for matesprit? メートスピリット sounds like "matespirit". Moved this to a better location for the discussion - hope you won't mind! I'll leave the subtext discussion to someone else, since I can't make up my mind on the matter, but メートスプリットsounds like... matesplit. Which is arguably worse... - NocturnalViolet 04:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Kismesissitude-　 大敵的愛憎（キスメシシチュード） Kismesis-　 大敵的愛憎者　（キスメシス） Moirallegiance- 懐柔的愛　（モイラリージャンス） Moiral- 懐柔的愛者　（モイラル） Auspisticism- 調停的愛　（オースピスティシズム） Auspistice-　 調停的愛者　（オースピスティス） Concupiscent-　好色(コンキュピセント) Caliginous- 暗い(カリジナス) Conciliatory-　仲裁（コンシリアトリー） Pale- 薄い（ペール） Flushed- 赤い（フラッシュド） Ashen- 灰色の（アッシェン） :These words are real and have kanji equivalents, right? Just use those, no need to confuse the readers with more katakana than they already have to keep up with. Other Troll- トロール :Note that this word is only for mythological trolls. The word for internet trolls in Japanese is 荒らし, but that doesn't seem to fit. On a second thought, may be it could be the former with the latter as furigana or vice versa?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Probably just call it 荒らし(トローリング) when it comes up. :: Quote: "In Japanese, tsuri (つり) means “fishing” and refers to intentionally misleading posts created with the purpose of eliciting negative response from other users. Arashi (あらし) means “laying waste” and can also be used to refer to simple spamming." (http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/subcultures/trolling#.TrtFWVaUJA8) ~goofoofighter 21:40 CST, 11/9/2011 :: One of the only Japanese Homestuck fanarts I've ever found on Pixiv uses the term 釣師族（つりしぞく？） to refer to the trolls. ~Professor prof 15:02 PST, 11/25/2011 Alternia: アルテルニア : アルタニアwould be the closest phonetically, but "alternative" is usually translated as オルタナティヴ, which doesn't follow the pronounciation anyway. オルタニア, some other combination of the two, or a literal translation, perhaps?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe 異世界 with furigana オルターニア？ : :: I'm gonna go with the idea that "Alternia" is faux-Latin here, so アルテルニア :: Maybe 並列世界 (へいれっせかい, literally "parallel planet")? ::: オルタニア has my vote, since it retains the meaning while still resembling the original name. "Not following the pronounciation" of "alternative" isn't a problem, since the English word "all" is also written as オル and not アル. As long as it sounds like Alternia, and retains the pun in Japanese, it should be good, right? :::: Pretty much I am in love with this idea. Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Miracles-奇蹟 :め'''ちゃ'す'ご'い'奇'''蹟 okay couldn't help it ::奇跡 is a more common spelling of the word. Not that 奇蹟 wouldn't work, but just saying. ::…Also, is it bad if I started laughing at the above suggestion? - NocturnalViolet 01:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sopor Slime-　昏眠スライム Mind Honey-精神蜂蜜 Land Dweller-地上住人 Sea Dweller-海中住人 Hive-巣箱 Communal Hive Stem-幹形巣箱共同体？ Recuperacoon- 回復繭（リクペラクーン） Bone bulge- 骨瘤（こつりゅう） lit. bone bump? Nook-　腔 Cartilage Nub-軟骨瘤（なんこつりゅう）lit. cartilage bump Lobe stem- :This one is troublesome because the character for lobe as used in frontal lobe or occipital lobe etc. is 葉 which means leaf, and the character for stem as it's used in brain stem is 幹 which means trunk which is also applicable and more commonly used as it refers to trees. If the two were put together I think the meaning would come across more as something plant related than as something biology related. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::How about adding 脳 in front of the word to emphasize that it is a part of the brain (ex: 脳幹葉 or 脳葉幹)?NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::脳葉幹, This one sounds right. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Well then it's a good thing that "lobe stem" (along with all the other troll physiology terms) is basically meaningless and therefore doesn't need to be translated literally! Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Chitinous Windhole-キチン質の気管 lit. chitinous trachea Protein Chute-蛋白質の静脈 Cranial Plate- 頭蓋骨板（ずがいこつばん） Auricular Sponge Clots-聴覚吸収塊 （ちょうかくきゅうしゅうかい）lit. auricular absorption mass Think Pan-頭蓋（とうがい）　lit. brainpan : So maybe use one of the words for "idea" or "thinking" instead of "brain"? Just some food for (incoming pun) thought. Hemospectrum-血の色の階級制度（ヘモスペクトルム） : 血色 = "Complexion"? Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, wow, I didn't even think about that when I wrote it. I had just been thinking blood color. : How about 血の色の階級制度 with the same furigana? Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I suggest a word with 分光 because saying "caste system" right off the bat just sounds a bit too obvious. Wazzupyall 02:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ancestors-先祖 Trollian-トローリアン？ Mobius Double Reacharound- メビウス二重繋ぎ回しorメビウス二重リーチアラウンド？Duplicate entry here, see "General Terminology"...NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Lusus Naturae-造化の戯れ (ルースス・ナトゥラエ） lit. freak of nature as per the latin meaning. : Note that in the Latin, the first "u" is a long vowel. The plural of lūsus is lūsūs (with two long vowels). : Out of curiosity, does that make the piece from the Alternia soundtrack titled "Death of the Lusii" incorrect? Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I think that's been brought up on the forum several times, and the answer is yes. I think.NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Grub -幼虫 Wiggler - ウイグラー（？） Mother Grub- 母の幼虫 : 幼虫の母 might make more sense, but still need better ideas. The fact that the term doesn't make much sense when translated certainly doesn't help. NocturnalViolet 10:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: If mother grub is a reference to mother brain from Metroid (im pulling this out of my ass) then we could use マザー幼虫. Wazzupyall 02:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Grub Sauce- 幼虫 Imperial Drones- 皇帝の Bucket- バケツ Pail- 手桶 : (hooray for synonyms!) Legislacerator- 法律制定裂者（レジスラセレーター） Subjugglator- 征道化師 / 征討化師 (サブジャーギュレーター ) : I have no idea if this pun actually makes sense, but it's a play on the ''on ''readings for 征討 (to subjugate, conquest) and 道化師 (clown): both 討 and 道 can be read as とう, so mashing the two phrases together can result in せいとうけし no matter which of the two kanji one replaces. The problem is that 征討 isn't the most common word for "subjugation." Momoism 21:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Threshecutioner- Cavalreaper-　殺害騎兵（カヴァルリーパー） Archeradicator-　撲滅弓術家（アーチェラディケーター） Gamblignant- Rufianihilator-　暴漢絶滅者（ラフィアナイヒレーター） Solar Sweep-　日の軌道周回 Wriggling Day- 孵化日 Alternian Slam Poetry- Whatever is decided upon for alterniaのポエトリー・スラム Carpenter Droids-　建造アンドロイド Doomsday Scale-　破滅天秤 Custodian- 保護者 Double Headed Troll Caegar- 両表のトロールカエガル FLARP- Probably just FLARP (ﾌﾗｰﾌﾟ) here. : It may be possible to preserve the pun here-- LARP is ライブＲＰＧ, isn't it? So how about グライブ? Sounds like ライブ and contains a "grub" pun. Majutsukai 04:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Mirthful Messiah: 陽気な救世主(よきなきゅうせいしゅ)? :Maybe 笑いの救世主? Or possibly 笑いのメシア? (lol Sailor Moon)　 :-There's also 嗤う, another kanji for 笑う which specifically means mocking laughter. I think it would be good here based on the extremely scientific method of noticing it was used to describe Emishi from GetBackers. Lawnrings: 芝生円形広場（ローンリング）Xkharlan 22:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Culling- 殺処分 (I I don't think we even need katakana for this one, the meaning is so explicit.) Momoism 21:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Musclebeast- : The best suggestion I have right now is 筋肉獣, which I'm not completely happy with. -NocturnalViolet 01:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : Suggestion: maybe 肌肉怪物 (きにくかいぶつ). - ArchinineGenises 11:10, May 18, 2013 (EST) Echeladder Ranks With the exception of those ranks marked with an asterik (*) (those that should preferably be translated with some semblance to the English), these can pretty much be made into anything that you want, preferably involving some clever name or wordplay or something. This is probably the best place to cram Japanese cultural refences and such. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The best way to go about this is probably to have a large list of suggestions for ranks and then arrange them in an appropriate order. Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) 倒せないエアーマン is a suggestion for one of John's ranks Xkharlan 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Another one of John's ranks could have something to do with KY, but I'm very bad at coming up with puns... -NocturnalViolet 06:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : Some of the English ranks could just be transliterated too. I think that's an option for a few of them at least. Slashhearts (talk) 07:55, January 2, 2014 (UTC) John SUGGESTIONS: 倒せないエアーマン 空気の読者 (KY pun? Slashhearts (talk) 07:55, January 2, 2014 (UTC)) ENGLISH RANKS: (Listed from lowest to highest) Greentike: あおとうと (pun of 弟 and 青） Juvesquirt: チュウがくねん (pun of 中学年 and チュウ）　 Plucky Tot: 骨っぽい弱虫 Fidgety Bopper: そわそわ Anklebiter: 砂利 Champ-fry: 豆マスター Pesky Urchin: 暴れん坊 Nipper Cadet: 小僧候補生 Bravesprout:たえたまご (pun of 耐えた and 卵) Cool Buckaroo: クール・バッカルー Kneehigh Pilgrim: Moppet of Destiny: Gadabout Pipsqueak: Boy-Skylark*: ボーイ・スカイラーク Rumpus Buster: Lodestar Youth:ほっきょくせいねん (pun of 北極星and 青年) Stoutrunt: Mr. Snoozyprince McSleepypants: Calloused Tenderfoot: Overbite Upstart: Britches Ripper: Scampermaster: スカンパーマスター You Are The Star*: It's You*: Junglegym Swashbuckler: Unreal Heir*(preferably keep the pun with SBAHJ): Gritty Midget: Rascal Sprat: Rungjumpin' Ragamuffin: Scurrywart: Sharkbait Sparkplug Ectobiolobabysitter*: Planet Healer*: Hammerkind Paragon: ハンマー類師表 The Breeze Kneels: Ripetike: Man-Skylark: (If we're keeping Boy-Skylark fairly literal, shouldn't we do the same here?) Doctor Ragnarok: Heir Transparent*: Easily Outfoxed by Simple Utensils Buckaroo*: Jade SUGGESTIONS: ENGLISH RANKS: (Listed from lowest to highest) Greentike (same as above): Kiddo Eclipse: キドー・エクリプス Ribbit Rustler: 蛙泥棒 Shuteye Crackshot: Viridian Neophyte: トキワ若造 Satelite Debutante: 衛星デビュタント Clamberlass: Atom Nabber: Narcoleptoddler: Oakley Fangirl #1: Dreamteen: Fallout Bloomer: Peacock Smartypants: Blowsack Scalawag: Glasshouse Urchin: Lil' Curie: ちっちゃい／ちび（マリー・）キュリー Other Fivestar General Electric: Archimedes's Aquacraddle: Taft-jammer: One Man Julep Vacuum: Category:Terminology